


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by kichikou



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Sexual Humor, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikou/pseuds/kichikou
Summary: Killing Games don't use actual people. Well, they do, but they're just clones of actual people, altered to make the show more interesting. That means the participants are just left to wander around and try to not be famous.A.K.A, a bunch of teens 'starring' on a reality TV show ruin their relationships for some reason.--Tagged as explicit because constant references to sexual activity, but I don't know if I actually want to write in any scences because it's not really plot specific kind of? Might downscale to mature for drug references and stuff.





	1. The Overpass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third time rewriting this and it still doesn't make any sense.

* * *

>  
> 
> _ “I know you wanna meet me, meet me _ _   
>  _ _ At the overpass, at the overpass _ _   
>  _ _ Sketchy girls and lipstick boys _ _   
>  _ __ Troubled love and high speed noise”

* * *

 

**_★ 20 unread messages ★_ **

**_Skip to last read? [Y/N]_ **

**_Skipping to last read…_ **

**_SS_ ** _ : Are you still coming? _

**_SS_ ** _ : It's starting in an hour _

**_SS_ ** _ : Hurry upppp _

**_SS_ ** _ : Don't ditch me I brought food for this _

**_SS_ ** _ : D’: _

**_SS_ ** _ : Kaede _

**_SS_ ** _ : Kaede _

**_SS_ ** _ : Kaede _

**_SS_ ** _ : AKAMATSU-SAN _

**_SS_ ** _ : OH MY GOD THERES A MURDERER IN MY HOUSE _

**_SS_ ** _ : I'M GONNA DIE _

**_SS_ ** _ : CALL THE POLICEEE _

**_SS_ ** _ : i know now how much we're actually friends _

**_SS_ ** _ : when there's a murderer in your house I'm not calling the police _

**_SS_ ** _ : Anyways text me back _

**_SS_ ** _ : Wait hold on you don't even have cable you have to come over _

**_SS_ ** _ : You don't even have any other friends to watch it with _

**_SS_ ** _ : Wow I feel so attacked right now _

**_SS_ ** _ : Gonna call you Bitchmatsu now _

**_SS_ ** _ : Bitchmatsu. _

**_You're all caught up! ★_ **

**_SS_ ** _ : aha i take it back,, _

**_AK_ ** _ : Bitchara. _

**_SS_ ** _ : If I delete the messages will you forgive me? _

**_AK_ ** _ : That depends. _

**_AK_ ** _ : Are you still a virgin? _

**_SS_ ** _ : It has been three weeks since that bet _

**_AK_ ** _ : So? _

**_SS_ ** _ : You owe me 50$ _

**_AK_ ** _ : oh holy shit _

**_AK_ ** _ : Delete the messages and it's all good ig. _

**_Saihara Shuuichi has deleted two messages! ★_ **

**_You have deleted a message! ★_ **

**_AK_ ** _ : I'm bringing a friend and she's late so we have to walk now. _

**_AK_ ** _ : Unless you have some connections in the public bus system that can help us out. _

**_SS_ ** _ : I'm only connected to the cops and underground organizations _

**_AK_ ** _ : have you found the hitmen yet _

**_SS_ ** _ : god i wish _

**_AK_ ** _ : I can't believe you're wishing death upon me. _

**_AK_ ** _ : You know what? I hope you win DR. _

**_AK_ ** _ : You don't deserve to get that execution. _

**_SS_ ** _ : )’: _

**_SS_ ** _ : I'm sad enough that it's not actually me physically participating you don't have to make it worse,,,, _

**_AK_ ** _ : Let's make a bet. _

**_AK_ ** _ : If you're a survivor, I get 200$. _

**_SS_ ** _ : If I'm not you give me 200$? _

**_AK_ ** _ : Duh. _

**_SS_ ** _ : I want to make a bet too!! _

**_SS_ ** _ : You're a chapter one killer then I get 200$ _

**_AK_ ** _ : I'm not going to be a chapter one killer. _

**_SS_ ** _ : Wanna bet? _

**_You are typing…_ **

**_You are typing…_ **

**_You are typing…_ **

**_AK_ ** _ : Sure why not lmao _

**_AK_ ** _ : Already know I just won a good 400$. _

**_SS_ ** _ : Sure we'll see _

**_You have gone AFK! ★_ **

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

A girl stood in front of the bench Akamatsu was sitting in. She was taller, but she was pretty sure it mostly came from her platform boots. Akamatsu rose from the bench, quickly shoving her phone into her pocket.

“I know you,” she stated. “You didn't tell me that-”

“Shh!” The taller girl quickly cut her off and looked around. “I would have told you, but whenever my parents are home they monitor everything that I'm doing and they'd see and-”

“Okay, first of all,” Akamatsu interrupted. “Shut the fuck up. I'm not into the whole rambling thing. Alright?” The girl nodded. “Now listen, you can tell me your tragic backstory as we walk. Because we missed the bus.”

“We did?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It's understandable,” she grinned, starting to walk in the direction of her friends house. “A hottie like you must have to spend hours getting like that.”

“I, um-”

“Real talk, are your tits fake?”

“No?” She appeared confused and startled at the question. “Why?”

“Because every time I ask to see a picture of you, it cuts off at the neck. So you  _ must  _ be pretty proud of them?”

“Can I tell you my 'tragic backstory’ now?”

“Alright.”

“So, you know I'm religious. My whole family is. Mother won't let me go anywhere outside of school anymore because the last time I went shopping with her, a guy said I looked like a whore and tried to give me 50$ in exchange for sex or something. Mother was  _ pissed,  _ but I mean, if I look like a whore I must be doing something right.”

“Wait, how are you here if you can't be let out outside of school?” She asked.

“They're all off on vacation or some church trip or something for like two weeks.” She rolled her eyes. “I'm supposed to be focused on my education or something so they left me here to go to school.”

“Another question. You want to be a whore?”

“Well, I think after being a pure innocent church girl you'd rather have sex for a living too.”

“Fair. Continue.”

“So, I'm really glad they're away? Because they can't see any of the airing, which means they'll never have to know!”

“Unless you survive and have to go to a bunch of interviews and shit.”

“I don't think I'd survive.”

“Why? What was your ideal personality like?”

“I… don't know. Guess we'll see?”

The conversation ended like that. Akamatsu couldn't stand silence. It had only been a minute. She pulled out her cell phone.

**_You are out of AFK! ★_ **

**_SS_ ** _ : You can't just go offline like that :( _

**_SS_ ** _ : What if something happened to you :(( _

**_SS_ ** _ : I'd blame myself :((( _

**_AK_ ** _ : stop using those dumb faces istg _

**_AK_ ** _ : And you blame yourself for everything anyways. You're a mess. _

**_SS_ ** _ : Yah, and you love me anyways. _

**_AK_ ** _ : I hate your guts. _

**_AK_ ** _ : Also, your boyfriend is over too, right? Miu's fucking hot so don't be inside of him or whatever when we get there. _

**_SS_ ** _ : What the fuck that's gross _

**_SS_ ** _ : But no promises. _

**_AK_ ** _ : I will call your uncle. _

**_SS_ ** _ : Fuuuuuuuck,,,,,,, youuuuu _

**_AK_ ** _ : She's hot and I am going to fuck her tonight. _

**_SS_ ** _ : Eww you didn't need to tell me thatttt _

**_AK_ ** _ : Yeah, but you're also going to be fucking your boyfriend super hard in the ass aren't you? _

**_SS_ ** _ : I have decency. _

“Who's that?”

**_AK_ ** _ : shit. _

**_You have closed the chat! ★_ **

“The guy we're going to see.”

“He's gay?”

“Nah.”

“He's not!?”

“This isn't some threesome bullshit, nothing's going to happen and he has a boyfriend or something so…”

“Wait wait wait, I thought he wasn't gay?”

“Bi.”

“Bi?”

“Yeah, both of us are. Like, you like guys and girls.”

“Oh.”

“Do you like girls?”

“Um, I don't know?”

“Ever experimented?”

“You're asking me a lot of sexual questions…”

“I'm just trying to discover your tragic backstory.”

“I've never tried it before. Not with either gender.”

“Do you wanna?”

“Are you asking me to have sex with you?”

“I thought that was kinda obvious by now.”

Iruma held her hands together and closed her eyes in a silent prayer for the rest of the walk, which wasn't a very far distance anyways.

“I'd tell you that you should stop, but honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he was having sex right now so I recommend that you keep your eyes shut.”

“Oh God…”

“I mean, you can leave right now if you want.”

“No! I mean, I want to stay with you.”

“That's pretty gay, Miu.” She laughed and shook the doorknob in a certain way, knowing already that it was unlocked, just stuck.

They sure weren't having sex like Saihara promised, but god  _ damn  _ that was a really passionate make out session.

“I'm calling the police!” She yelled, making her presence known. “Also, you can open your eyes, Miu.”

Saihara quickly lifted himself off of the boy, apologizing to him for some reason. He turned to face Akamatsu and pointed a finger at her. “I want my 20 bucks!” he yelled.

“I want proof!” she yelled back.

“Ouma?” Iruma said

“Iruma-chan?” Said Ouma.

“I didn't know you-” she started, walking over to him.

“I don't.” He interrupted. “And we're still together.”

“Does he know?”

“Neither of them do. And I didn't know you got a girlfriend?”

“I don't, I think Kaede-san said that I should experiment or something.”

“Desperate for a fuck, probably.”

“I could say the same about your not-boyfriend.”

“I wouldn't say desperate, he's hot.”

“What about-”

“They're both hot. Shut up.”

“Have you… you know?”

“Yeah, that's why they're fighting over 20$, I think?”

“Oh.”

“How long have you known Akamatsu-chan?” He asked.

“We've been talking on the forum for like, a year? Maybe?”

“I mean in person, dumbass.”

“Oh, obviously.” She let out a nervous laugh. “Ah, well I met her in person first at that ‘cast party,’ but she didn't know that until today…”

“You had to explain your parents?”

“Yeah.”

“What the  _ fuck! _ ” Saihara cried out. The pair turned to face the other two, Akamatsu having him pinned to the ground by sitting on his chest. “You don't just punch someone in the face like that?”

“You deserve it.” She monotoned.

“Did not!”

Iruma turned back to Ouma and grabbed him by his shoulders, making direct eye contact. “You're not-dating a pussy.”

“I know.” he sighed. Suddenly his attitude changed. “There is 5 minutes until this starts! I will give each of you 20$ to shut up and sit down!”

“Saihara, I think I love your boyfriend.” Akamatsu said, rising from her position.

“We're not dating.” They both said in unison.

By the time everyone was seated and comfortable, the show had just started. The screen was dark, which was unusual, considering that they always started with the intro, even on premieres. There was a rustling noise and then a monologue started to play, as if inside the characters actual head. It was a feminine voice, not deep but not light either. It didn't sound like anyone from the cast at all, as if a producer was doing a voice over instead. Then, an image started to play on the screen. A locker shook and a young blonde girl stepped out.

_ “My name is Akamatsu Kaede, and I'm the protagonist of this crazy story.” _

All that followed was silence.

“Ha! I'll be taking my 200 now!”

“That's not fair!”


	2. 19-2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes to work.

_ “The world is spinning too fast _ _   
_ _ I'm buying lead nike shoes _ _   
_ _ To keep myself tethered _ _   
_ __ To the days I've tried to lose”

* * *

 

**_You have started a conversation! ★_ **

**_OK:_ ** _ Hi Tsumugi-san!! _

**_OK:_ ** _ I saw the premiere last night, your writing is amazing! _

**_OK:_ ** _ And I know that you told me I need a break from work because of what happened last time but it's really boring sitting at home alone all weekend and I need to get out _

**_OK:_ ** _ So can I try to go and talk to Hoshi-kun again? Please? _

**_ST:_ ** _ And what if I say no? _

**_OK_ ** _ : Are you really trying to threaten me? (Unsent) _

**_OK_ ** _ : Bitch. (Unsent) _

**_OK_ ** _ : I'll go anyways, all I need is the dumb badge. (Unsent) _

**_ST_ ** _ : You've been typing for a while… _

**_ST_ ** _ : I was joking, but I know how you are and I shouldn't have said something like that. _

**_ST_ ** _ : I'll let you go, but you have to bring Iidabashi with you. _

**_OK_ ** _ : Alright!! Thank you so much Shirogane-san! _

**_OK_ ** _ : I won't disappoint you this time! _

Fucking snake. Ouma knew very well that his boss didn't care about how he felt, and he also knew very well that her entire kind and innocent personality was just another one of her lies. Maybe in some other timeline they'd be close friends. Maybe.

Ouma absolutely hated his job at Team DanganRonpa, as he hated DanganRonpa as well. But if you're gonna infiltrate an organization and crush it from the inside out, you kinda have to be on the inside. It was also a great excuse to get away from his enemy-turned-lover roommate that he hate-loved with a burning passion.

“Where were you last night?” Speak of the devil. The moment Ouma realized he hadn't gone home after the show was over, he panicked and attempted to get back as fast as he could. Apparently it wasn't fast enough.

“I had to work,” he answered.

“You said you had off the whole week.” Momota said.

“I lied, Kai-chan,” Ouma flatly responded, opening the fridge and taking out whatever alcohol his parents had left him with. “That's a thing people do sometimes.”

“Then why didn't you go to work all week?”

“...” He attempted to create some other lie and failed.

“Gotcha.”

“Shut the fuck up. You know you look really hot with your hair down?” If he couldn't give a truthful answer, then he can sure try to change the subject instead.

“You're gay.”

“So are you.”

“I am  _ not  _ gay.”

“Alright, but considering your grandparents kicked you out for being gay and the first place you came was to a gay guys house who you had passionate gay sex with on the same night, I'd say you're pretty gay.”

“That doesn't mean I'm gay.”

“Pretty sure it makes you at least partially gay, considering we're also dating.”

“Shut up,” Momota realized his attempt at changing the subject and unlocking his tragic backstory yet again. “You weren't at work, so where were you? I won't get mad.”

“You get mad about, like, everything.” he rolled his eyes, searching for a cup for, what was this? Vodka? Straight vodka? Yeah. He needed it.

“Not true. I'm not mad right now,” of course, he hadn't noticed what Ouma was doing yet. He might be an “asshole bad boy” but he followed the law and he hated Ouma's bad habits.

“I went to a friend's to watch the premiere,” he sighed. “We haven't seen each other in forever so I mean. Can't really turn down an invitation to hang.”

“What friend?”

“They don't go to school with us. You wouldn't know them.”

“So how do you know them?”

“From the internet, mom,” he poured himself a glass and placed the bottle back in the fridge, taking a sip as he did. Oh man, would his parents be disappointed to see that he's drinking their liquor. Or maybe joyed to see that it had lasted around 5 years. He had odd parents. Dead odd parents.

“Then where had you seen them in person?”

“You know how we had that casting party? Yeah.” What time was it? He'd be late at this rate. “Oh yeah, also at some park near his house. And at his house.”

“It's a he?”

“Surprise!” He grinned. “I love gender reveal parties!”

“Shut up!”

“See! You're angry!” Ouma mocked him. “You're mad that I'm hanging out with other dudes!”

“Am not!” He looked in the opposite direction and then back at Ouma to continue speaking. “So if they were at the casting party, who was it? The guy with green hair? Gokuhara?”

“Neither. Ew.” He chugged down the rest of the drink and placed the cup in the sink. “I wouldn't fuck my childhood friend, this isn't some harem manga. And I'd probably be dead if it were Gonta.”

“You said you were watching the premiere.”

“Yeah.”

“But now you're talking about sex?”

“Sure am.”

“You're cheating on me!” Momota yelled.

“I'm not cheating because I'm not dating them!” Ouma yelled back. “And, you're straight so it doesn't even matter!”

“So you just went off and had sex with some guy and you say it's not cheating because you're not dating?”

“Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.”

“That's still cheating!” He facepalmed and screamed into his hands. “Remember before the tragedy when there were all those true crime shows about husband's who had one night stands and the wife killed him? That's because they  _ cheated!” _

“You said you wouldn't get mad,” Ouma pouted. “Frownie face emoji.”

“You don't deserve to frownie face emoji!” Momota was now pinning the smaller male against the wall, though he wasn't aware of it until Ouma pulled him down for a kiss.

“You're hot when you're mad,” he spoke.

“I hate you,” Momota responded.

“I hate you even more,” He pulled him down again for a deeper and longer kiss. Of course, staying in a position like that for so long would start to hurt the taller male, so it didn't come as a surprise when Ouma felt himself being lifted up and placed back down on the marble island. 

“Do I have to start marking you again?” Momota threatened.

“I'd love if you did,” Ouma responded. “But not right now. I actually have work.”

“Work can wait.” Momota said, going back in for another kiss, only to have Ouma push him off in response.

“It really can't. Not today, at least.” He hopped off the counter and brushed himself off. “Oh yeah, I also met your ex. Nice girl. Like you but horny and blonde.”

“You met Akamatsu-san?”

“Yeah.” He headed to his room to get cleaned up, ignoring Momota calling after him.

-

Ouma didn't really have a set position of work at Team DanganRonpa, but he mostly worked on interviewing potential cast members for some seasons and keeping up with current cast members through either televised interviews or written reports. He found it somewhat enjoyable, at least. He got to talk to people. But it sure did suck being a part of the cast you're trying to keep up with.

Hoshi Ryoma was his favorite interviewee so far. Team DanganRonpa had a program where they'd choose one prisoner every season to participate, and if they won, they'd be set free. There weren't a lot of prisoners, after an event like the tragedy, you'd have to have done something even worse. Or commit some dumb crime that went against Team DanganRonpa, which, at this point, was pretty much the government. Hoshi was a gang leader. 

Ouma knew a lot about the underground system, but he had never heard of his group before. Maybe that's why he took so much interest in helping him. Hoshi had heard of Ouma before and what his group was trying to accomplish. Maybe that's why he was so compliant. He had also heard that they had broken up, so he didn't try to talk about it much. Ouma didn't know how the gang leader of an amazingly unknown gang had been caught, but 5 years had gone by and he still hadn't been. They talked for a long time about Hoshi's tragic backstory and alternate ways for him to get out before actually getting to the interview questionnaire. He always disabled the cameras and microphones in the room before the interview started, and nobody had even realized yet. However, with his new companion, doing any of that would be more difficult. Impossible, even.

“Who's that?” Hoshi whispered, glaring at the new person as he took a seat across the glass panel that separated the three.

“His name is Kiibo,” Ouma responded. “Tsumugi wants me to take him, like, everywhere because she's worried about me or something.”

“Kiibo, huh?” Hoshi spoke. “Like, hope?”

“Yeah, exactly. You know that giant electronics company that provides the tech for DR? He's the heir to the company.”

“Impressive,” he sighed. “I can see why she wants him to stalk you.”

“-I am not a stalker!” Kiibo protested, interrupting what the other two thought was an extremely quiet conversation. “I am assigned to you to make sure you're actually doing your job.”

“Are you  _ actually  _ a robot?” Ouma retorted. “How the hell did you hear any of that?”

“The room has an echo,” he answered truthfully. “You weren't very quiet. And robots are cooler than people anyways!”

“Oh boy! I can't believe the world gonna be overthrown by robots because they're soo much cooler than people!” Ouma laughed. “That's kinda anthrophobic, huh?”

“Anthro's?” Hoshi spoke up. “Like, furries?”

“No? What the fuck?” Ouma was confused. Not because Hoshi mentioned furries, but because Kiibo said fuck. What the hell.

“ _ Kiibo said fuck work _ ,” he said under his breath.

“I certainly did not!” The boy who said fuck work exclaimed. “Why would I say fuck work?”

“I dunno, Kiibs, why did you say fuck work?” Kiibo slammed his hand down on the table in front of Ouma, placing the interview form in front of him.

“Listen,” Kiibo said, a sudden seriousness in his tone. “I don't know what happened to you that's making you act different than usual, but it'd help if you actually did your work.”

Ouma stuck out his tongue and raised his middle finger. The cameras were rolling this time. He hoped he didn't get fired or something.

“So, Hoshi,” he picked up the form. “Anybody you're waiting for outside of here?”

“You know the answer to that already.”

“He does?”

“No, I don't.” Ouma faked a small, uncomfortable grin and tilted his head. “Assuming you mean 'yes,’ can you tell me more about them?”

“That's confidential.”

“Alright.” He coughed. “Can you explain why you're in jail? Why you did what you did?”

“Because someone needed to stand up and I did. That's what most underground organizations will tell you, if you ask.”

“So there are more groups like yours?”

“I think you know the answer to that, too.”

Ouma slammed his head down on the table. “I know the answer to all of these already, you just gotta work with me here.”

“If you know all the answers, why'd you come back?” Kiibo wondered aloud.

“Because you,” Ouma pointed at him. “Weren't supposed to be here. I had an important meeting today but you can't be here for it.”

“So everyday you've come here and pretended that he wasn't giving you any answers because…?”

“Because we have more important and classified things to discuss.”

“You just confessed you're doing something not for work by using work materials, which you can get fired for-” Kiibo yelled before being cut off.

“If you tell~” Ouma winked.

“What do you mean if I tell?” He was taken aback. “Of course I'm going to tell!”

“But are you?”

“Yes, I am going to!” He took the papers from Ouma and shoved them into his bag, along with a few other things he had brought with him. “I think our time here is done, Kokichi. Have a nice rest of your day, Ryoma-kun.”

“You're no fun, Kiibs…” Ouma rose from his chair, following Kiibo out of the room. “Bye bye Hoshi!”

The walk out of the facility was quiet, and it was even quieter as Kiibo lead Ouma in a direction that definitely wasn't back to the Team DanganRonpa warehouse. Ouma had never even seen this side of… wherever they were. He was trying to take in all of his surroundings, but Kiibo was pulling him along too quickly. The most noticeable thing, though, was the lack of people. All of the houses looked to be in fairly good condition, but there were no people, no cars, not even the traffic lights were on.

“Where are we going?” He finally decided to ask.

Kiibo stopped in his tracks and looked around. “I guess this spot is good enough.”

“Good enough?” Ouma crossed his arms.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Yeah? Wow, I'm so honored.” He rolled his eyes. “You could've done that somewhere that  _ isn't  _ a total ghost town.”

“This entire town was built for one movie that failed completely,” Kiibo said. “They just don't want to sell them to anybody for some reason.”

“Cool! Why are we here?”

“I told you already, I want to talk to you. About something… private.”

“Gasp, is this a love confession?” Ouma's eyes lit up. “I mean, I expected it to be for Iruma-chan, but-”

“Are you apart of the underground?” Kiibo asked. He messed with something in his pocket.

“Where is this coming from?”

“Answer, Kokichi.”

“What's in your pocket? Is it a recorder?” He asked.

“You don't need to know.” He stopped messing with whatever it was.

“I'm not answering anything until you take out everything in-” Ouma was interrupted by Kiibo slamming him against the wall of one of the houses, a gun against his forehead.

“Answer.”

“What the fuck, Kiibo.” He laughed nervously. “What if I don't? You shoot?”

“Obviously.”

“If I say 'yes’, you'll shoot, too. But if I say no and you let me go… I can get you fired.” He smirked.

“Are you, or are you not, a part of the underground?” His grip on the gun tightened.

“You know you're not  _ really  _ going to shoot, right? This is a fake.” 

“How did you know?” He lowered the gun.

“I've been held at gunpoint before.” Ouma shrugged like it was nothing.

“So you have been in the underground before...” He confirmed.

“I didn't say that. I said I've been held at gunpoint before.”

“Only the underground still uses guns,” he said. “Every gun you see is a fake, used to intimidate people. But of course, you must already know that.”

“I don't know what you're talking about!” Ouma protested.

“I thought your meetings were quiet suspicious because of how often you visited him, but today told me more than I thought…”

“They told you nothing!”

“Why were you having 'classified’ discussions with the leader of the most notorious gang, then? Are you aiding him? Are you in his gang?” Kiibo accused.

“No! I don't let anyone lead me!”

“So do you run your own gang?”

“If I say yes will you shut up?”

“If you say yes, you'll be reported to the police.”

“But will I?”

“Yes, you will.”

“You have no evidence besides my word, and why would a cute and innocent little boy like me be running a gang full of scary strong men?”

“...”

“I'm untouchable, Kiibo. Nobody suspects anything.” He yawned. “Now, I'm bored. Tell Tsumugi I got sick and you had to bring me home.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we've been gone for far longer than we needed to be, and you have no alibi.”

“I hate you.”

“Aww, thanks! I hate myself too!” He skipped away in the direction they came from, hoping he had at least some idea of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place but Kokichi is a fking mess. Thanks for coming to my TEDtalk.
> 
> I was thinking to myself,,, how u finna end this fic fam?? And I was like,, bruv at the end of the killing game it ends. But there's gonna be at least 15 chapters yeet. One for each character.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres gonna be perspective changes and stuff and it'll probably be confusing further on and I'm sorry in advance.  
> Literally everyone in this story is connected somehow I am so sorry in advance.


End file.
